Dreamgirl
by Rugged Soul
Summary: Story of five officers...and there love...aage eur kuch nhi bataungi nhi toh suspense will be over...3rd chap a surprises for my babu...luv u...happy birthday in advance...
1. Chapter 1

**Hlo everyone...hw r u all...updating after so long...really vry happiii to be back...thanks to all fr your wishes...only due to that i'm here again wid u all...so as i have nt recovered fully...updates will be a bit slow...bt surely i'll keep updating...so here i'm presenting my new stry...it will be a short consisting of 2-3 chapters...little a bit i would lyk to tell u about it...it's a stry on five cid officers...4 r males...1 is a girl...all the boys luv dat girl bt the girl only luves one guy...aage ab aap khud hi pado saari stories yahan pe toh bata nhi sakti na...**

 **DREAMGIRL...**

In a house,

a man of 24-25 age was arranging things on table...table was beautifully decorated wid red roses...The house was beautifully decorated wid white roses...he was again and again looking at his watch...it seems that he was waiting fr someone...finally the bell rang...his heartbeat was so loud that he could hear it...as he opened the door...it was none other than a courier boy delivering his parcel...he was sad bt after few seconds the bell rang again and dis tym it was it was her fr which he had been doing all arrangements...she was luking beautiful in baby pink gown with light makeup...the boy was luking vry vry handsome...

boy- Welcome to my home PURVI...

purvi- thanks RAJAT...its so pleasent to be here wid u...

rajat- my pleasure...plz come inside...

purvi- thanks...wow rajat roses...and dat to red and white...dey r luking so beautiful...i'm impressed...

rajat- thanks...so madam plz be seated...

purvi- thanks rajat...par tumne mujhe yeh bataya nhi ki tumne mujhe aaj yahan kyu bulaya hai...

rajat- oh!woh toh ek surprise hai...aur surprises toh har baari last pe hi dye jaate hai...

puevi-hmmmm...

rajat- aacha tum yahan pe baaitho main aaya ander se ek minute mein...

purvi- rajat kahan jaa rahe ho...

rajat- ruko toh sai...

he goes inside and brings a guitar...sits in front of purvi and dings... ( **Yaar aap sabko pata hai naa ki humare cid officers kitne talented singers hai...:P:P)**

 **Tu hi tu har jagah, aaj kal kyun hai** **  
** **Tu hi tu har jagah, aaj kal kyun hai** **  
** **Raaste har dafaa, sirf tera pataa** **  
** **Mujhse pooche bhala kyun hai** **  
** **Naa main apna raha, naa kisi aur ka** **  
** **Aisa mere Khuda kyun hai** **  
** **O.. o.. o.. (repeat x2)** ****

 **Dheeemi dheemi aanch pe jaise** **  
** **Dheere dheere jalta hai dil ye,** **  
** **Beqarari kyun hai ye khumari** **  
** **Kyun hai awaargi kyun hai har mod par** **  
** **Naa main apna raha** **  
** **Naa kisi aur ka** **  
** **Aisa mere Khuda kyun hai** **  
** **O.. o.. o..** ****

 **Tu hi tu har jagah, aaj kal kyun hai** **  
** **Tu hi tu har jagah, aaj kal kyun hai** **  
** **Raaste har dafaa, sirf tera pataa** **  
** **Mujhse pooche bhala kyun hai..** ****

 **Huaa nahi pehle kabhi yeh** **  
** **Chuaa nahi dil ko kisi ne** **  
** **Har aarzoo tu hi** **  
** **Chain-o-sukoon tu hi** **  
** **Main toh kahoon** **  
** **Tu hi hai zindagi** **  
** **Naa main apna raha** **  
** **Naa kisi aur ka** **  
** **Aisa mere Khuda kyun hai** **  
** **O.. o.. o..** ****

 **Tu hi tu har jagah, aaj kal kyun hai** **  
** **Tu hi tu har jagah, aaj kal kyun hai** **  
** **Raaste har dafaa, sirf tera pataa** **  
** **Mujhse pooche bhala kyun hai** **  
** **Naa main apna raha, naa kisi aur ka** **  
** **Aisa mere Khuda kyun hai** **  
** **O.. o.. o..** **  
**

purvi claps...

purvi- it was awesome rajat...loved it...

rajat- thanks a lot madam...aacha ab tum kya khaogi...pehle kya peeogi...

purvi- grape juice...

rajat- sure...

he goes inside and brings two glasses of grape juice wid some snacks...

purvi- thanks!so cheers fr dis beautiful evening...

rajat- cheers...

after some tym he switches on music system...

rajat- may i have pleasure to dance wid u miss beautiful...

purvi- why not...

 **Suno na sangemarmar ki yeh minaare** **  
** **Kuch bhi nahi hai aage tumhaare** **  
** **Aaj se dil pe mere raaj tumhaara** **  
** **Taj tumhara** ****

 **Suno na sangemarmar ki yeh minaare** **  
** **Kuch bhi nahi hai aage tumhaare** **  
** **Aaj se dil pe mere raaj tumhaara** **  
** **Taj tumhara** **  
** **Suno na sangmarmar ki yeh minaare** ****

 **Bin tere maddham maddham** **  
** **bhi chal rahi thi dhadkan** **  
** **Jab se mile tum humein** **  
** **Aanchal se tere bandhe** **  
** **Dil ud raha hai** ****

 **Suno na aasmaano ke yeh sitaare** **  
** **Kuch bhi nahi hai aage tumhaare** ****

 **Yeh dekho sapne mere** **  
** **Neendon se hoke tere** **  
** **Raaton se kehte hain lo** **  
** **Hum toh savere hai wo** **  
** **Sach gaye jo** **  
** **Suno na do jahaano ke yeh nazaare** **  
** **Kuch bhi nahi hai aage tumhaare** **  
** **Aaj se dil pe mere raaj tumhara** **  
** **Taj tumhara..** **  
** **Suno na sangemarmar ki yeh minaare** ****

and they share a cute eye lock...purvi was first to come out...

purvi- rajat ji song kab ka khatam ho chukka hai...kya ab aapka mujhe chodne ka irrada hai...

rajat- purvi bhut koshis kar rha hu par nazare hat hi nhi paa rahi...

purvi- oh! I c...and she pushes him and runs...

rajat- ruko...kahan jaa rahi ho...

purvi- pakdo mujhe rajat...

and he chases him finaaly when he catches her...he sits on one knee with a ring in his hand and a rose in other...

rajat- purvi i luv u alot...cant live widout u...will u be mine for forever...will u marry me...

and

and

and

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **aarrreee yeh toh gayab ho gaya...koi baat nhi nxt chapter mein dekh lena aage kya hota hai...**

 **till then bbye...**

 **take gud care of yourselves...**

 **luv u all...**

 **yours Diksha...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hlo Everyone...hw r u all...vry vry vry happiii after seeing the reviews...bt ab main stry whan se nhi shuru karungi jahan se main chodi thi...iska reason last chap mein hi aapko samjh aayega...so here I present u the second chapter of dreamgirl...**

 **Chapter- woh jungle mein ek raat...**

It was a very fine and pleasant day...lyk everyday in beuaro...everyone was busy in one or the other thing...

In afternoon...

Sachin- sir aj toh kamaal ho gya naa...

Abhi- kyu sachin aaisa kya hua...

Daya- haan...itna khush kyu ho...

Sachin- kyunki sir aj koi case hi nhi report hua...

Vineet- yeh toh hai...

Pankaj- aur sir Acp sir bhi beuaro mein nhi hai...woh kahan hai...

Daya- arey woh conference ke liye delhi gaye hai Salunke sir ke saath...parso tak aayenge...

Purvi- phir toh abhi sir aj bhut khush honge...

Abhi- haan! Kya...

All laughed...

Abhi- purvi tum bhi naaa...

Nikhil- ohho...dekho toh zara humare senior inspector sharmate bhi hai...

Pankaj- sir mere pass ek idea hai...

Vineet- kya,...

Pankaj- kyu na aaj hum lunch pe chale...

Shreya- that's a gud idea...

Abhi- bt agar koi case aa gaya...

Daya- toh kya...plan cancel...

Kavin- phir toh hume abhi niklana chahiye...

And the beauro's phone rang...(Yeh phone bhi na...humesha kabab mein haddi ban jata hai...bichare saare...phas gye...)

Purvi- mai dekhti hu...

On call,

Purvi- hlo...g...cid beuaro...kya...kahan...aacha thike ha hum abhi pahunchte hai...

Rajat- purvi kiss ka call tha...

Purvi- koi pooja naam ki ldaki thi...keh rhi thi jungle mein usne kissi ki laash dekhi hai...

Dushyant- lo bhai...plan cancel...

Abhi- aur kya...saara mood kharab ho gya...chalo...jungle chale...

In the forest...

Abhi, daya. Purvi, pankaj, nikhil, sachin came there...

After they sent the body to the lab...they wnt inside the jungle...

In evening...

Purvi- sir shaam ho gyi hai...ab tak kuch bhi nhi paata chala...aur mujhe lag rha hai ki humjungle mein hi phas gye hai...

Daya- baat toh shi hai tumhari purvi...

Abhi- aaisa karte hai...saare alag alag ho jate hai...raat hone par yahn par milenge...ishani ke liye...ek joh tent liya hai hmne woh yahan laga jaate hai...\

All- yeh sahi hai...

After some tym...

Daya- abhi-pankaj tum log uss taraf jao...sachin- purvi saamne ki taraf aur main aur nikhil aage jaate hai...

All- thike hai...

Abhi- aur haan yaad rhe saare 9 baje yahin par milenge...

All- yes...

And they go in there respective directions...

At prvi and sachin side...

Purvi- sachin ek baat puchu...

Sachin- haan bolo...

Purvi- main tumhe kaisi lagati hu...

Sachin- yeh kaisa sawaal hai...

Purvi- answer toh do...

Sachin(pov)- mera man toh kar rha hai ki sab kuch yahin par abhi bold u...par yeh tym galat hai...

Purvi- oh hero...kiss soch mein ho...

Sachin- nhi kuch nhi...

Purvi- phir mere question ka answer doh...

Sachin- tum mujhe bhut aachi lagati ho...meri best buddy ho...beautiful h...smart ho...intelligent ho...aur funny bhi...

Purvi- oh wow!mujhe nhi pata tha ki mere bare mein koi itna bhi soch sakta hai...

Sachin- abhi chalo...phir wasp bhi jaana hai...

Purvi- haan...

At 09.00 pm...

Sachin- purvi mujhe yahan pe koi nhi dikh rha...dur dur tak koi raasta nhi dikh rha hai humare tent tak jaane ka...

purvi-matlab we r lost...

sachin- shayad...par ab tumhara foot kaisa hai...chala toh jaa ha hai naa...

purvi- haan schin...im absolutely fine...aur chal bhi jaa rha hai...dekho...

and she is about to fall in her excitement when he holds her...And the song starts when there is a cute eye lockup...

 **Surkh wala, sauz wala, Faiz wala luv…**

 **Hota hai joh luv se zayada…waise wala luv….**

 **Isq wala luv…hua johdard bhi toh aaj humko zyada hua…**

 **Isq wala luv, yeh kya hua hai kya khabar yehi pata hai zayada hua…**

 **Isq wala luv, Agar ye usko bhi hua hai fir bhi mujhko zayada hua…**

 **Isq wala luv…..**

 **Meri neend jaise pehli baar tuti hai, aankhe mal ke maine dekhi hai subah,**

 **Hui dhoop zayada leke teri roshni din chada,**

 **Isq wala luv…**

 **Jhanke baadlon ke jaali ke piche se, kare chandni yeh mujhko ittala,**

 **Leke noor zyada chand mera yahin pe hai chupa chupa hua….**

 **Isq wala luv….hua jo dard bhi toh humko aaj kuch zayada hua….isq wala luv….**

 **Surkh wala, sauz wala, Faiz wala luv…**

 **Hota hai joh luv se zayada…waise wala luv…**

 **Isq wala luv...**

And they come out of eye lock up...

Sachin- ab chalo kahin baaithete hai...

Purvi- lets go!

After sometime...

They are sitting somewhere with a bone fire...

Purvi- yahan pe toh mobile ka network hi nhi hai...

Sachin- wahi toh prob hai...

Purvi- sacin amin bore ho rhi hu...

Sachin- toh kya tumhare lye dance karu...

Purvi- nhi mujhe shreya se pata chala hai kit um bhut aache singer ho...mere liye gaana gayo naaa...plz...plzz...(puppy eyes...)

Sachin- hmmm...ek minute...

 **Jadd tainu vekhiya** **  
** **Pehli vari main taan** **  
** **Tennu hi takda raiya** **  
** **Jachda nahi si** **  
** **Tere naal main taan** **  
** **Phir vi jachda raiya** ****

 **Khinchda raiya tainu apni ore** **  
** **Tainu main kenda raiya** **  
** **Khinchda raiya tainu apni ore** **  
** **Tainu main kenda raiya** ****

 **O Heeriye tainu le jaana** **  
** **Ai gal tu man 'ch basa** **  
** **Nahi jeena tere bina** **  
** **Saanu de na sazaa** **  
** **O Heeriye tainu le jaana** ****

 **Jaane na tu, ai kyu?** **  
** **Teri teri yaadon mein tanha hua** **  
** **Tere liye saansein, chale meri zinda hua** **  
** **Tu jo kahe toh paaniyon pe chal dun main** **  
** **Karaan tera sadka** **  
** **Tera hi sajda karaa** ****

 **O Hiriye tainu le jaana** **  
** **Ai gal tu man 'ch basa** **  
** **Nahi jeena tere bina** **  
** **Saanu de na sazaa** **  
** **O Heeriye tainu le jaana** ****

 **Heeriye, khudi se toota hai** **  
** **Aaina jhoota hai, yaaraan** **  
** **Bande ki bandagi udi** **  
** **Dekho ye zindagi mudi (x2)** ****

 **Rab ka ye tukda** **  
** **Sona jeha mukhda** **  
** **Ik wari hor dikha** **  
** **Gham ki parat pe** **  
** **Jhooti sharat pe** **  
** **Phir se jeena sikha** ****

 **O Heeriye tainu le jaana** **  
** **Ai gal tu man 'ch wasaa** **  
** **Nahi jeena main tere bina hun taan** **  
** **Kyun dendi tu ai sazaa** ****

 **O Heeriye tainu le jaana** **  
** **Ai gal tu man 'ch wasaa** ****

 **Nahi jeena tere bina...**

Purvi- wow sachin...it was so gud...loved it...

Sachin- mere pass ek aur surprise hai...

Purvi- kya...

Sachin- aankhen band karoo...

And after a while she opens her...eyes...and is shocked...

Sachin wid a ring... **  
**Sachin- purvi I lov u a lot...cant live widout u...will u marry me...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Oh god...purvi ka reply phirse gayab ho gya...God bhi chahte hai ki yeh response bhi last mein hi khule...koi naaa Ch4 will be the last...anyways guys hw was dis...and lots of hugs and kisses to those who reviwed...**

 **Thank u so much...so ab iske liye bhi bhut saare reviews jaldi chahiye...actually ab bhut saare...**

 **Till the next chapter...**

 **Tc all...**

 **Luv u...**

 **Keep loving me...**

 **Yours Diksha...**

 **And plz review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys...kaise ho sab...aacha laga ki aapko yeh fic pasand aa rhi hai...anyways u know ki purvi ka reply aako last chapter mein hi pata chalega...so this chapter is dedicated to my cute babu...krutika...cho srry babu cant write a seprete stry...bt u will definetly enjoy this...so updating before hand only kynki 23 se mere xams hai...toh cant update on 22...and haan...a very happy and cheerful advanced haapy birthday babu...gbu...luv u...and ya no bashings plz...**

 **So lets start with the chapter...**

 **Chapter3...**

So lets see whats happening at kavin's house...

Kavin entered a room...a girl was sleeping peacefully...seeing her a smile appeared on his face...smile aati kyu nhi...she was his jaaan...his pari...

Kavin(pov)- a very very haapy bday my jaan...gbu...par tumhe main aj wish nhi kar sakta...kyunki there's a surprise for u...purvi ne kha ki main wish karu...bt nhi...main tumhe aapne surprise ke saath hi wish karunga...

He sits beside her and touched her forehead...with this touch she gets up...

Girl- gud morning bhaiyu...aj aap subah subah mere room mein...

Kavin- gud morning babu...kyu main tumhare room mein nhi aa sakta...

Girl- maine aj tak aapko maana kaara kabhi aapke koi kaam se...anyways aj kuch hai...aapko yaad hai naaa...

Kavin- haan...yaad hai naa... haan...aaj purvi ki pune wali frnd ke bhai ke dog ka bday hai...

Girl- kya?aapka kuch nhi ho sakta...aaj aur kuch bhi hai...

Kavin- oh haan...aj Miss Krutika Khanna ki cid duty ka first day hai...chalo uutho...jaldi uttho...ready hoke niche aayo...breakfast ready hai...

Krutika(irritated)- aapka kuch nhi ho sakta...and she goes into the washroom...

Kavin- srry babu...tumhara dil dukhane ke liye...bt tumhare surprise ke liye mujhe yeh sab kuch karna pad rha hai...

And he watches the tym...

Kavin- dam...10 baj gye...purvi se milna hai...chalo Kavin babu...breakfast ready karke niklo yahan se...

At beuaro...

Krutika- senior cid inspector krutika reporting on duty sir...

Acp- welcome to cid Mumbai krutika...very haapy to c u here...

Krutika- ty sir...im also vry haapy to be here today...

Acp(pov)- haapy birthday krutika...srry wish nhi kar paa rha abhi...kavin se promise kiya hai...

Acp- so krutika...get to the work...

Abhi- hlo...madam...hw r u...tum toh kalse join karne wali thi yaar...

Kruti(krutika)- yaa bose...bt mera maan kara toh aaj se hi join kar liya...

Sab aapne aapne maan mein hi krutika ko bday wishes dete hai...par koi kuch nhi bolta...and krutika is frustrated...

Krutika(pov)- aaj koi kya fb pe bhi online nhi hua...sab ne meri timeline pe bday wishes post kari hai...

In a mall...

Purvi- Kavin yeh bracelet kaisa hai...

Kavin- niceee...

Purvi- yeh batao ki pari ko yeh pasand aayega...

Kavin taking out his phone – uss se hi puch lo...

Purvi hitting him on his stomach- just shut up...

Kavin- ooucchhh...

Purvi- laga?

Kavin- haan...

Purvi- toh yeh lo ek aur...and he hits again...

Kavin- haayyyeeee!tumkitni cute lagati ho aaise...

Purvi- tumhe koi tension hai...tumhari behan ka bday hai...aur behave toh aaise kar rhe ho jaise saari taayyaaraiyan ho chuki hai aj raat ki party ki...

Kavin- oh tum jaldi se aapna gift decide karo...phir abhi thoda saamaan bhi lene hai...

At evening...

Purvi is in the beuaro...

Purvi- krutika chal mere saath chal...abhi chal...jaldi aapna desk ka samaan rakh aur chal...

Kruti- bt jaan kaan hai meri maaa...

Purvi- tu chal naa...

On the way...

Kruti- yaar yeh toh tere ghar ka raasta nhi hai...

Purvi- haan...tu thodi der chup rahegi...

Kruti- hmmm...

At Purvi's home...

Purvi- jaa jakar yeh dress pehn kar aa...

Kruti- bt kyu...

Purvi- tere liye ek ristha aaya hai...woh dekhne jana hai...

Kruti- kyaaaaaaaaaa?

Purvi- just joking...jaldi jaaa...

After wearing the beautiful gown purvi did a light makeup and tied her eyes wid a cloth...

She also gets ready and take her to the respected venue...

The place was beautifully decorate with krutika's pictures of her childhood everywhere...ol were enjoying...and suddenly the lights went of...

Kavin on mike- so everyone...today we have our birthday pari between us...welcome her...bt no claps now...

Purvi leaves her in the middle...

And she opens her eyes...

Kavin- haapy birthday to u, haapy birthday dear pari...haapy birthday to u...

And everybody sings...

And she cuts the cake...

Krutika- luv u bhaiyu... thanks fr this great surprise...

Kavin- my pleasure meri jaan...anyways purvi may I have the pleasur to dance with u...

Purvi- sure...

Krutika(pov)- aj paaka bhaiyu propose karke hi rahenge...

And the song starts...

 **Hai tumse mili nazar to asar hua hai aaj yeh dil pe**

 **Hai tumse mili nazar to asar hua hai aaj yeh dil pe**

 **Chain bhi gaya hosh bhi gaya na jane kya hoga kalse**

 **Ha haa haa ha haa haa ha haa haa ha ha ha**

 **Ha haa haa ha haa haa ha haa haa ha ha ha**

 **Haan tumse mili nazar to asar hua hai aaj yeh dil pe**

 **Tumse mili nazar to asar hua hai aaj yeh dil pe**

 **Chain bhi gaya hosh bhi gaya na jane kya hoga kalse**

 **Ha haa haa ha haa haa ha haa haa ha ha ha**

 **Ha haa haa ha haa haa ha haa haa ha ha ha**

 **Main deewana hoon pagal hoon**

 **Ha haa haa ha haa haa ha haa haa ha ha ha**

 **Kyon tere pyaar mein ghayal hoon**

 **Ha haa haa ha haa haa ha haa haa ha ha ha**

 **Main deewana hoon pagal hoon**

 **Kyon tere pyaar mein ghayal hoon**

 **Tere peeche hi nazrein hai kyon aawara pagal hoon**

 **O o o kya pata kaha dil ne yeh kaha main to chala sine se**

 **Kya pata kaha dil ne yeh kaha main to chala sine se**

 **Chain bhi gaya hosh bhi gaya na jane kya hoga kalse**

 **Ha haa haa ha haa haa ha haa haa ha ha ha**

 **Ha haa haa ha haa haa ha haa haa ha ha ha**

 **Tu mere dil ka raja hai**

 **Ha haa haa ha haa haa ha haa haa ha ha ha**

 **Main tere dil ki rani hoon**

 **Ha haa haa ha haa haa ha haa haa ha ha ha**

 **Tu mere dil ka raja hai**

 **Main tere dil ki rani hoon**

 **Tu meri prem kahi hai main teri prem kahani hoon**

 **Hai hai hai yeh kya ho gaya kaise ho gaya pooch kaise us pal se**

 **Yeh kya ho gaya kaise ho gaya pooch kaise us pal se**

 **Chain bhi gaya hosh bhi gaya na jane kya hoga kalse**

 **Ha haa haa ha haa haa ha haa haa ha ha ha**

 **Ha haa haa ha haa haa ha haa haa ha ha ha**

 **Tumse mili nazar to asar hua hai aaj yeh dil pe**

 **Tumse mili nazar to asar hua hai aaj yeh dil pe**

 **Chain bhi gaya hosh bhi gaya na jane kya hoga kalseee**

 **Ha haa haa ha haa haa ha haa haa ha ha ha**

 **Ha haa haa ha haa haa ha haa haa ha ha ha**

 **Ha haa haa ha haa haa ha haa haa ha ha ha**

 **Ha haa haa ha haa haa ha haa haa ha ha ha**

After sometime...they both r in the lawn...

Kavin-purvi tum mere bare mein kya sochti ho...

Purvi- matlab?

Kavin- main tumhe kaisa lagta hu...as a buddy...as a partner...as a life partner...

Purvi Blushes badly...and runs to another corner of the lawn...

Kavin- purvi ruko naaa...ruko...

Kavin sitting on one knee...

Kavin- purvi I Love U...I cant live without u...will u marry me...Will u marry this crazy person...crazy for u...

Purvi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hehe...phir se gayab ho gya...mera laptop saachi hi kharab ho gya hai...koi naa nxt chap tak sab kuch thike ho jayega...so babu...hw was this...do tell me...Okay?**

 **And others...plz review...and haan babu...a very very very happy birthday...luv u my jaan...**

 **So till next chapter...**

 **Luv u all...**

 **Keep loving meee...**

 **Tc...**

 **Yours Diksha...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **plz review...**


End file.
